


Urges

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Jack Linden/Jonathan Pine [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filth, Fingering, Kissing, One Night Stand, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smutt, dom!Jack Linden, multiple possitions, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Jonathan Pine, aka Jack Linden, has been told to discover the psychopath within him. In an attempt to quell the nice guy within him, he decides to act upon his most primal urges.
Relationships: Jack Linden/Original Female Character, Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jack Linden/Jonathan Pine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133072
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an excuse for filthy Jack Linden smut.

"There is half a psychopath lurking in there, Jonathan. I want you to find him and stick to him."

Angela Burr's words echoed through his mind as he raced his motorcycle down the winding mountain road. The problem was that Jonathan Pine, soldier by training, elite hotelier by trade, was at his core a gentleman. Everything he had done in his adult life had been in service to others, be it fighting wars for his country or arranging matters for the high class clientele that his establishments had catered to. 

He was not a man to put his own needs first. Even in his disastrous marriage he had subsumed his own desires. When Jonathan had come home after a two month stint in an active combat zone to find his wife in bed with another man, a supposed friend of his, he had not made a fuss. He had politely gone about signing divorce papers that gave into her keeping their comfortable house on the outskirts of London, keeping for himself only those belongings that could fit into a suitcase. She had cried, Jonathan had comforted her and moved on.

Sometimes he thought the reason he was drawn to night work was that it was easier to hide from those pesky feelings and urges when the lights were dim. Oh, it was not that he did not give vent to his passion, but his liaisons were like everything else in his life - unfailingly satisfactory but painstakingly polite. He would take the women who approached him, and there were always women who did, to bed for a night or a succession of them, do his best to see to all of their needs and proclivities, and send them away very satisfied. If he sometimes put his own desires aside, well... that was just what a gentleman did.

None of this was going to work for Jack Linden. A drug dealer, and one who relied on violence to enforce his edicts, Jack Linden was all base urges. He wanted money, he took money. He wanted the drug trade in a given village, he took the drug trade. He wanted a woman... 

Somehow Jonathan was going to need to overcome a lifetime of good habits to make the charade work. 

Pulling into the lot of a busy tavern in the small seaside town, he removed his sunglasses and sauntered into the dimly lit establishment. He had been staying here, in a rented room above, for a week now to stabilize his hold on the market. It had been enough time from him to observe the usual denizens of the pub, even if he had only ever interacted with the owner who poured drinks behind the bar and flinched every time he met Jonathan's... Jack's hard stare.

Now, as that stare made a sweep of the room, they were drawn to the end of the bar. Annie, he had heard the barman call her. He had noticed the woman sitting there several times in the past week, and each time his mouth had watered at the sight. Deliciously curved in all the right places, she still somehow managed to maintain a look of innocence. Her siren's body was wrapped in an in a flirty sundress and her eyes were bright and inquisitive beneath a tumble of sprightly curls that haloed her face. She was, he had found himself thinking on more than one occasion, just waiting for someone to totally defile her. It did seem to present a perfect opportunity.

He watched her now as she sat there, nursing some fruity red drink as a loud, wannabe thug tried to make conversation. The man clearly saw the same ripe potential in her, and was aggressively hitting on her. At another time, Jonathan would have raced to her rescue; now he leaned against the wall with a pint and watched smirking as Annie deflected the unwanted advances. After a few minutes the woman seemed to feel his eyes on her, he was making no secret of it after all, and threw him a pleading look. Stuffing down Jonathan's chivalry, Jack Linden drained the rest of his beer in one long pull and swaggered over.

Not even looking at the man who was midsentence, Jack stepped between the two and right into Annie's personal space. Ignoring the outraged protests from behind him, he nodded with his chin at the woman's drink.

"Finish that," he ordered peremptorily. "Now."

"Why?" she asked in a voice that sounded defensive and intrigued at the same time.

"Because as soon as that glass is empty, I'm going to take you up stairs and fuck your brains out," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Hey, pal, I was here first," the other man said, pushing his way around to glare at Jack. "Find some other whore to screw, this one's mine!"

The muscles in Jack's jaw clenched reflexively, but before he could turn suitably pummel the man the lout found his face covered in sticky red alcohol as Annie tossed her drink in his face.

"Bitch!" he swore, wiping his face.

Without so much as a warning Jack's fist connected with damp jaw of the other man and he toppled to the floor. Adding a kick to the ribs with his steel toed boot for emphasis, he glared at body curled up on the ground.

"You're way out of your weight class friend," he sneered. "With me and her."

Turning back he saw that the woman had scampered away from the violence.

"Glass is empty," he remarked, looking from her to the stairs in the back. "Let's go."

He had wondered for a moment if he was destined for an alcohol bath of his own, but after a brief, wide eyed stare Annie took a deep breath and headed towards the indicated stairway. Jack's ice blue eyes smiled darkly as he ushered up the steps, hand low on the small of her back as he crowded in behind her.

The minute his door slammed behind him, he was on her. Hand gripping the curls on the back of her head, he crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that gave no quarter. He swallowed her gasp as his teeth bit her lower lip until she opened to his tongue. His free hand grabbed her full breast roughly and fondled her through the thin material of dress and bra as he backed her against the wall so that he could press his erection against her soft stomach.

When he had drank his fill of her mouth to satisfy him for a moment, Jack took a couple steps back so that he could thoroughly look her up and down, appreciating the dazed look in her wide eyes.

"Dress," he said, staring at her body. "Off."

Not stopping to think, Annie reached down and pulled the light material up over her head. Jack tossed his leather jacket onto a nearby chair and peeled off his green henley. He noted the way her eyes took in his movement and subtly pushed back his shoulders, flexing the muscles of his chest. Her breathing came rapidly now, causing a wonderful rise and fall to her breasts where they fought the confines of her white lace bra. One good squeeze would make them pop out, he thought. Time enough for that though.

"My name's Annie," she told him nervously.

"I don't care," he answered, causing her to flush. "Listen, don't get the wrong idea. I am leaving tomorrow. I'm not interested in anything but sex."

"Good sex," she blurted out, more to herself than to him he thought.

"Oh, you have no idea how good," he growled, eyes dark. "If you earn it."

"Okay then," she gulped, pupils huge.

"You know what I want," he told her, looking pointedly at the floor in front of him.

With a quick swipe of her tongue across her lips signifying that she did, indeed, know what he wanted, Annie crossed the few steps and sank to her knees in front of him. Jack's hands opened and closed reflexively at his sides, but he made no effort to assist her as she slid the button of his jeans loose and unzipped his fly. When she had managed to free him from his skin tight levis, Annie stopped for a moment, staring at his large, almost purple cock where it bobbed in her face.

Jack chuckled as she glanced up at him, finally letting his hand move to caress her face.

"Go on," he said, taking his cock in his hand and pushing the tip against her lips. "Eat up."

She began cautiously, just taking the head between her lips and giving a little kitten lick with her tongue. Slowly, her mouth began to lower, taking in more and more of his shaft. Jack hissed through his teeth as she ran the flat of her skillful tongue up and around him, but when she brought her hand up to encircle the base, he irritatedly pushed her arms back down.

"Mouth only," he barked at her. "If I wanted a hand job I could manage that myself."

To his surprise, she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at him from where she knelt in her underwear with her lips around his cock. The sight was so erotically submissive that Jack moaned and thrust deeper into her mouth, making her gag around his length. 

"That's it," he said, hand on the back of her head encouraging her. "Relax your throat and take me in. I want to feel all of me in the hot wet mouth of yours."

Annie made a whimpering sound that felt like heaven around him and continued working to accommodate all of his length. Drool was running down her chin as she bobbed up and down, occasionally choking but more and more succeeding in swallowing him as her tongue laved his skin. God, if only he had known this was an option, he thought. All those years and he had never had a blow job as good as this, and all because he hadn't bothered to ask for it.

As he could feel his balls begin to tighten where they slapped against her chin, Jack made the superhuman effort and pulled himself from her mouth, sending her backwards onto her ass.

"You have a talent," he told her with a half grin. "God, how I would love to cum down that throat of yours, make you drink it. But even more than that, I want to see what that wet cunt of your feels like clenched around me. Up on the bed with you."

With another little whimper that seemed all of her vocabulary the moment, Annie climbed up onto the bed and leaned back on her elbows, watching him as he stripped his jeans the rest of the way off. Jack prowled towards the bed like a big cat stalking its prey.

"You are stunning," he told her, bringing a smile to her lipstick smeared mouth. "Just a beautiful body waiting to be ridden. And I am just the man to break you."

He knelt on the end of the bed and ran his hands up her legs, squeezing as he went. He could feel the heat radiating from her center, and it pulled him in like a magnate. Pushing her thighs apart, Jack cupped his hand over her satin undies and gave a low laugh.

"Drenched," he confirmed, running his fingers over her. "Just how I like a pussy. Feels like you enjoyed sucking my cock as much as I did. You are a filthy little thing, aren't you?"

Not bothering to pull them off, Jack grabbed the band of her panties and tore them off her, tossing them over his shoulder. Humming to himself, he swiped two fingers through her folds and then pushed them up inside her. Annie cried out and arched off the bed, pressing herself into his hand. Jack fingered her for a few minutes, enjoying the wet sounds as her arousal coated his hand, thumb toying with her clit.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, moving up to hover above her body. "Like me fucking you with my fingers?"

"Yes," Annie gasped, biting her lower lip.

"Just wait till you feel my cock," he purred in her ear. "I'm going to split you in half. Now, cum like a good girl. I want to hear."

He didn't have to ask twice. As he pressed hard with his thumb in a circular motion, Annie arched again and clamped down around his fingers. God, she was so tight and wet! He couldn't wait to get inside of her.

By the time she had come down from her orgasm, Jack had her bra off and was sucking hard on her nipple, hand toying with the other breast.

"These are fantastic tits," he told her as he switched sides. "But you know that, don't you? You wear those little dresses just hoping some bastard will push the straps down and give them a proper sucking. Well, darling, it's your lucky night."

He bit down on her nipple and pulled with his teeth a bit, drawing out more whimpers. Music to his ears. He was throbbing now with need to take her, could resist no longer.

"You on the pill?" he asked as he kissed and bit his way up her neck.

"Yeah," she panted, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Good," he grunted, and shoved his cock to the hilt into her dripping pussy in one thrust.

"Oh, god yes!" he moaned as he bottomed out. "I knew you would be excellent fuck. I am going make you see stars. Over and over again. Make you scream loudly enough that the whole bar downstairs hears you. Knows how much you love being fucked by a man who knows how. And when I'm finally done with you, I'm going to fill this tight little pussy up with so much cum you'll be dripping me for days."

"Please," she begged, nails scratching down his back. "Please fuck yes!"

"That's right," he grinned, pulling her legs up around his shoulders. "Take it all like a good little girl. I'll make a proper slut out of you before we're done."

It only took a few more thrusts, coupled with filth growled into her ear, before she was clenching down around him in another orgasm, hands gripping his ass as he continued to ride her through it.

"Time for a change," he told her, and holding her tightly rolled over so that she was sitting on top of him, cock still buried inside her.

Jack grinned at Annie as she rose up above him, struggling to catch her breath. She was sin personified, wild hair, skin scored from his teeth, nipples big and distended. And all for him.

"Ride me," he instructed, slapping the side of her ass. "Touch yourself for me."

She didn't need to be told twice. As Annie bounced up and down, sliding her clit against his coarse hairs as she did, Jack allowed himself to lay back and watch the show. Her hands on her breasts or dipping down to rub her bundle of nerves as she slid up and down his cock was firing him up, and he raised his hips in time with her. He could only take it for so long before he was sitting up, shoving her hands aside so that he could once more taste her flesh, her mouth, suck more marks into her skin. He could not get enough of her.

"Jack!" she screamed out at last, back bowing, surprising him with her knowledge of his name. Her nails drew blood and pulled at the wispy hairs decorating his chest as she came for the third time, abandoned to all propriety.

He let her rest for a few minutes after she recovered from her most recent orgasm, his hand stroking down her back as she lay pressed against his chest. He could feel himself softening. Oh, not his cock, that was still rock hard and thrusting lazily up into her abused pussy. No, it was his emotions threatening to come out and whisper words of tenderness to her.

"I'm not done yet," he said instead, slapping her ass once more. "That means you're not done yet either. Up you get. Hands and knees."

She made an endearingly pathetic little sound, but still obeyed his command, arranging herself on her hands and knees on the bed. Jack reached down and grabbed his jeans, pulling the belt out of the loops with a grin. 

"I've wanted to do this all week," he told her, pressing her face to the mattress and pulling her hands behind her back. "Your ass is almost as good as your tits."

Annie made no struggle as he used his belt to secure her hands behind her back, giving her a light whack with the end of it and enjoying the red mark that formed before wrapping it around his hand. Pushing her legs wider, he knelt behind her and once more sank into her cunt, making her gasp. One hand holding the belt, the other her hip, Jack began pounding into her from behind, making her bounce forward as he slapped against her.

"God, you were made to be fucked," he ground out, chasing his high now. "Made for my cock. Such a good little cock slut, just for me. God, say it, say it for me darling. Tell me what you are."

"I'm a slut for your cock," she gasped out, to his delight. "Oh God, Jack, fuck me!"

"That's right. Scream for me. Let me hear how much you want it."

He had lost all control, rutting into her like an animal as he listened to her cry for him. When he knew he had little time left, he dropped the belt and snaked his hand underneath to stimulate her clit, timing it so that her walls bore down on him once more as reached his own climax, milking ropes of cum from him as he filled her.

He should make her leave, he thought. Should pull out of her and toss her her clothes. It was what a psychopath would do. But as he rolled over onto his side, taking her shivering body with him, he did not have the strength to do it. She was sweet and soft and had just given him the best sex of his life. Given her body and expected nothing from him in return. That deserved more than a rude goodbye. Besides, he rationalized as his softening cock slid out of her with a flood of cum, even psychopaths must get cold at night.

Reaching over and turning off the light, Jonathan sighed to himself. Perhaps he was not ready to fully embrace Jack Linden the psychopath yet, but playing him certainly had its advantages. Pulling Annie hard against him and holding her there with his strong arm, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

He woke before dawn, took a quick shower, and dressed in silence. When his bag was packed he took one last look at the beauty sleeping peacefully on the bed, still innocent looking despite his best efforts. Acting on impulse, he took out his phone and took a picture of her, framed so that her curves were suggested more than shown, just in case his phone should fall into the wrong hands. It would give him something sweet to look at in the horrors ahead.

When he stole out of the room, Jonathan left a not folded on the bedside table.

" _Annie Tyler, thank you for the night of my life. I have to run, but if all goes well I will be back in a few month's time. If you are amenable, I would like to get to know you better. Yours, J._ "


End file.
